La respuesta de los padres
by Beledien
Summary: la continuación de 'una carta del director'. que es lo que tienen que decir los padres sobre el comportamiento de sus hijos
1. Arafinwe

**Nota:** Los personajes y nombres del Silmarillion son de Tolkien.

**Las respuestas de los padres**

Escuela Aule para Niños Noldor en Aman.

Tirion, Av. Elbereth Esq. Kementari, #483

Señor director de la Escuela:

Estoy preocupado por los acontecimientos suscitados en la escuela, especialmente los relacionados con mis hijos. No crea usted que no me interesa el desempeño académico de los mismos, sin embargo mis múltiples obligaciones para con mi pueblo me impiden solucionar estos problemas personalmente en la escuela y puesto que mi esposa Earwen está de visita en casa de sus padres en Alqualonde no podrá acudir a su cita por lo que le mando esta nota con Findarato.

Ayer hablé con mis hijos de los problemas ocurridos y traté de hallarles la mejor solución posible. Si bien no puedo hacer nada al respecto de los constantes peleas que según me dicen, los hijos de mi hermano Feanaro son responsables, por lo menos le puedo asegurar que mis niños no tomarán parte en sus travesuras.

Findarato me prometió comportarse como un hombre y no asustarse tan fácilmente con cualquier monstruo real o imaginario. Aunque me aseguró de que todo fue culpa de Turkafinwe que lo engañó para que no participara en las elecciones del centro de estudiantes de la escuela. Aikanaro dice que se preocupará más de sus estudios en la otras materias y que dejará de soñar en clases, por su parte Angarato dijo que no pelearía más con Carnistir si este lo dejaba en paz.

Logré convencer a Galadriel de permanecer en la escuela luego que le conté que en las escuelas de Alqualonde y Valinor todas las niñas tenían el cabello dorado y plateado y que ya no sería especial en ellas. Parece que esta idea no le gustó mucho por lo que decidió mejor quedarse en la escuela y ya no me exige su inmediato traslado. Le hice prometer que se comportaría como una dama y dejará de agarrarse a golpes con sus primos Carnistir y Atarinke. Me dijo que trataría de ser amable con los demás, especialmente con los más pequeños.

Espero que estás soluciones alcancen para que su desempeño mejore en la escuela, no puedo comprometerme por el comportamiento de mis sobrinos, pero supongo que mis hermanos Nolofinwe y Feanaro tomarán medidas similares. Sin más que decirle me despido muy cordialmente.

Arafinwe Príncipe de los Noldor.

PS: Le recuerdo que mis hijos Findarato es alérgico a la pelusa y a las lagartijas respectivamente, tómelo en cuenta cuando le toque disecar una rana en la clase de biología.


	2. Nolofinwe

**Nota:** los personajes y los lugares son de la maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien, supongo que no hace falta colocar los nombres de los elfos de este fic porque todos saben como los elfos tenían tres, o cuatro nombres. Maedhros tenía como nueve

**La respuesta de los padres**

Escuela Aule para Niños Noldor en Aman.

Tirion, Av. Elbereth Esq. Kementari, #483

Señor director de la Escuela:

Es de mi mayor preocupación lo que me cuenta en la misiva que me envío por medio de mi hijo Findekano, no piense que no me intereso por la educación de mis hijos al no acudir personalmente a intercambiar un par de palabras con usted, pero desde que mi hermano Feanaro dejó sus obligaciones como príncipe de los Noldor, el trabajo se me ha duplicado y lo mismo sucede con mi esposa que tiene que atender otros asuntos, por eso hablé con mis pequeños para hacerlos entrar en razón.

Turukano decidió que volvería al equipo de atletismo pero sólo como un refuerzo y lo hacía sólo porque Findekano se lo pidió, ya que el equipo, llamado la unión de Nelyo creo que se llama, se quedó con un hombre menos porque Findarato también dejó el equipo por sus diferencias con los hijos de Feanaro. Espero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, aunque también me confesó que era mentira lo que Morifinwe grito respecto a la niña Vanya Elenwe.

Por otro lado logré convencer a Irise de buscar otros amigos entre los parientes de mi cuñada Earwen de Alqualonde, parecen niños tranquilos aunque algo oscuros, siempre serán mejores influencias en mi pequeña que Turkafinwe que según me dice Turukano siempre se mete en problemas, como la mayoría de los hijos de Feanaro.

En cuanto al comportamiento de Findekano tuvimos una charla muy seria de padre a hijo, y le advertí de los problemas que conlleva hacer malas amistades, y que no siempre es bueno seguir al líder por más carismático que este sea, no importa el motivo uno debe mantenerse firme en sus convicciones y no dejarse llevar por la corriente. Le pregunté si a Nelyafinwë alguna vez se le ocurriría colgarse de un precipicio él haría lo mismo, a lo que Findekano me prometió que si llegara el día de ver a su primo colgado de un precipicio por la mano derecha no le seguiría la corriente. eso me tranquiliza un poco.

Espero que las medidas que tomé alcancen para que las calificaciones de mis hijos mejoren, si bien son buenos muchachos son fácilmente influenciables por muchachos mayores que intentan rebelarse ante la autoridad, y como están en esa edad le sugiero paciencia con ellos, yo sé que aprenderán a diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo.

Sin más que decirle me despido de usted muy cordialmente esperando recibir mejores noticias para la próxima,

Atte.

Nolofinwe Príncipe de los Noldor en Aman

Pd: Se me olvidaba, sí tengo un hijo llamado Arakano, y es el hijo que menos problemas me ha dado hasta ahora, casi ni se lo siente por casa.


	3. Feanaro

**Nota:** los nombres y los personajes son obra y gracia del querido profesor Tolkien, a quien le debemos todo.

Debo además admitir que Stearchica estaba en lo correcto y yo estaba equivocada con respecto a Ingoldo, que es el segundo nombre de Finrod, y no es el nombre de Orodreth en Quenya. Estuve revisando mis archivos y lo comprobé con mis propios ojos. Espero no haberlos confundido. Para reparar el daño ya modifique los anteriores fics y espero que disculpen mi descuido.

Atentamente

Beledien

Escritora de fics

malvada pero inofensiva.

**La respuesta de los padres 3**

Escuela Aule para Niños Noldor en Aman.

Tirion, Av. Elbereth Esq. Kementari, #483

Director de la Escuela:

Recibí con gran desagrado la nota que me envió con mi hijo Nelyafinwë, ya que creí se trataba de algo importante y urgente al ver la seriedad de mi primogénito, pero vi con gran desagrado que no se trata nada más que de pequeñas travesuras, de las que la mayoría no son responsables mis hijos, ya que ellos recibieron la educación más adecuada, como corresponde a los reales descendientes del rey Finwe. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre mis medio hermanos Arafinwe y Nolofinwe y el comportamiento de sus vástagos.

Para comenzar, ya le sugerí a mi esposa que les cambiara el nombre a mis hijos menores, pero como no me gustaron los nombres que les puso prefiero llamarlos Ambarussa hasta encontrar unos más apropiados.

No puedo creer las habladurías en contra de mi hijo Curvo, quien por cierto es el niño más inteligente de su escuela, lo digo yo que también fui el niño más avanzado de mi clase, es un niño bueno y ejemplar, un modelo a seguir, todos los niños deberían ser como él, aunque eso es imposible, ya que existe un solo Feanaro, digo Curufinwe, y no va a haber otro elfo más grande sobre Aman. Si cree que no puede educarlo, será mejor que se quede conmigo en casa, estoy seguro que estando a mi lado aprenderá más pronto y mejor.

Morifinwe es un chico franco, honesto y conciso, y si dice que fue culpa de Angarato, es porque fue así. A Morio no le gusta el chisme y no anda con cuentos como sus primos, lo mismo me ocurrió a mí con mi medio hermano Arafinwe, que se la pasa poniendo a mi padre en mi contra.

Respecto a Turkafinwe, no puedo negar que es un poco travieso, pero sus bromas no se exceden demasiado y nunca ha lastimado a nadie, me dijo que la broma a Findarato fue porque en realidad le preocupa su primo, sabrán los Valar por qué, me dijo en confianza que Findarato le tiene miedo hasta a Huan, su cachorrito, y que además pelea como niña, por eso quiso demostrarles a todos que Findarato no es un cobarde como sus parientes Teleri.

El asunto de Kanafinwe es preocupante, problema que adquirió del lado materno, le puedo asegurar, pero tiene solución, tiene que cambiar su clase de música por esgrima, ya que como sabe usted bien, nadie en Aman lo supera en esa área y no creo que haya otro similar en Arda y en vista de que no hay nada nuevo que pueda aprender en la escuela en este campo sería mejor que aprovechara su tiempo aprendiendo algo que puede serle muy útil en un futuro.

Por suerte no podía recibir mejores noticias respecto a Nelyafinwë, se ve que comienza a comportarse como el tercero en la sucesión a la corona y por lo tanto es bueno que se haga respetar con todo aquel que trate de menospreciarlo, costumbre que adquirió de su primo Findekano, de quien nada bueno aprende, espero que esta amistad con el hijo de Nolofinwe sea algo pasajero ya que como futuro rey de los Noldor Nelyo no puede darse el lujo de antepone amistades por sobre su deber con su familia y la corona.

Como ve, no hay ningún problema con mis hijos y su desempeño académico, porque ninguno de ellos tiene bajas notas, y eso es lo importante en la escuela, el conocimiento adquirido, lo demás queda en segundo plano. Así que si tiene alguna queja hágasela saber a los verdaderos responsables, mis hermanastros que tiempo les sobra a ellos para ocuparse de este tipo de trivialidades.

Atentamente

Curufinwe Feanaro, hijo de Finwe,

Príncipe de los Noldor en Aman

PS. No quiero que vuelva a mandarme notas con cualquiera de mis hijos, no tengo todo el día para estar respondiendo la correspondencia, soy un elfo muy ocupado y tengo actividades que merecen toda mi atención.


End file.
